


Unexpected

by 1Dneedisaymore101



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bromance, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 10:46:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/722172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Dneedisaymore101/pseuds/1Dneedisaymore101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oops!" I called out, quickly zipping up my pants. "Hi!" The older boy replied smiling widely at me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> Short, cute larry one shot. xxo

Harry - 

All I could think was I really had to use the loo. It had been on my mind the whole time we were learning a suppose to be simple dance routine. Simple... Maybe for professional dancers. I felt like a blob of jelly told to tango with a carrot stick, yeah I admit it I can't dance at all. But honestly I wasn't the worst person there, seriously I saw a boy unable to spin around without falling. It's a good thing his voice is amazing, I doubt Simon would kick him out for bad dancing. As the teacher dismissed us I ran off down the hall, trying not to trip on my shoe lace.

Without falling onto my face I made it to the bathroom and hurried to the wall. I unzipped my brown chinos and started on my business. I sighed as the feeling of relief washed over me, not going to lie this is the best feeling ever. Opening my eyes I noticed a boy next to me, I jumped slightly bumping his arm. "Oops!" I called out, quickly zipping up my pants. "Hi!" The older boy replied smiling widely at me. I smiled back and moved over to wash my hands, trying to ignore the boys presence. Only I could make going to the toilet awkward. I scrubbed at hands, I've always had a weird thing about bath rooms.

Just as I turned my tap off, I spun around and flicked the water from my hands. "Hey watch it curly!" The same boy from before called, wiping the water from his face. He didn't seem mad, more amused than anything. He was in light brown chinos, a light red v-neck, grey cardigan and white TOMs. "Sorry..." I muttered realizing I didn't know his name. "I'm Louis" the boy offered, rinsing his hands. I nodded and went to leave the room "hey! What's your name curly?" Louis asked, moving to stand besides me.

I blushed, staring down at the floor. "Oh I'm Harry" I muttered. Louis reached up and pulled on one of my curls, watching in spring back into place. Normally I hated when people touched my hair, but with Louis it felt different? I'm not sure. "I wish I had curly hair" Louis laughed. I smiled widely "yeah well it wouldn't suit you" I say honestly. Louis scoffs "every look would suit the Tommo" he says back, hand resting on his right hip. I quirk an eyebrow at him "trust me" I smile and open the door, walking off down the hall.

"Hey get back here curly! I'm not done with you" Louis yells. I roll my eyes and hurry down the hall into one of lounges, collapsing onto the couch. It looks like everyone is out for lunch, damn. "There you are!" Louis yells loudly, launching himself into the space next to me. The couch is small but it appears Louis doesn't have any space limits and couldn't care less for mine, not that I have any. "Your back yay" I say sarcastically, smirking a bit. Louis pouts "miss me much?" He asks, leaning towards me.

I lean away "not really" I snort. Louis sighs before grinning widely, he launches his body at me. I feel his lips touch my neck before his teeth dig in lightly as he sucks the skin, I push him off. My hands flies up to the mark on my neck "did you just give me a love-bite?" I ask, staring at the older boy wide eyed. Louis nods "uh why?" I ask. Louis jumps up "cause I like you" he saves simply, flicking his long hair to the side. "So you bite everyone you like then?" I ask, my curls falling across my face. Louis leans down a pushes my curls away "not everyone, but your different" he smiles.

"Different how?." Louis moves to sit down on my stomach "well you've got curly hair" he shrugs. I roll my eyes at him, before moving him so I can get up. "Hey where you going curls?" He teases. I look back at him as I slide a grey beanie over my curls "it's Harry and I'm going to subway" I answer. Louis jumps up grabbing a green beanie "I'm coming!" He says cheerily and runs to me happily. "Did I ask for your company" I tease. Louis pats my back "no one asks for the Tommo the Tommo does as he likes" Louis grins. "Maybe the Tommo should stop talking in third person" I mutter under my breath. Louis narrows his eyes at me "your lucky you have luscious locks and... Holy shit you've got dimples!" Louis exclaims, poking my left dimple.

I sigh loudly and chuckle as Louis continues to poke my dimples all the way to subway. Once we open the door the warmth and smell of food surrounds us, making me moan. Louis raises an eyebrow as my face turns into a brilliant shade of red "what? It's warm in here" I say, pulling a couple of pounds from my pocket. Louis snorts "tell that to her" he giggles pointing to an old lady who's glaring at me. I quickly look away back at Louis and shove him "move Lewis" I say, poking my tongue out. Once I'm in line Louis storms up to me tapping my shoulder.

"Yes your Highass?" I ask smugly. Louis frowns "I'll get you back I swear on my grave." I pat his head even though he's barely taller than me "sure you will" I coo. I turn back a step up to the counter a pretty girl maybe older than me is standing there, a wide smile across her lips. "Hey" I smile cheekily. The girl flushes and reaches over the counter pinching my cheek. "Aren't you just the cutest thing?" She giggles. "Yes he is isn't he?" Louis says, wrapping his surprising muscular arms around my waist, leaning his chin on my shoulder. I ignore the shiver my body does as his breath hits my neck "you two are so cute!" The girl exclaims.

I sideways glare at Louis "you wouldn't say that If you saw him in bed" Louis winks. I feel my face flush as the girl laughs. "Always the innocent looking ones eh?" She replies. I clench my fists by my sides before a smirk creeps across my lips. I turn around in Louis arms "innocent eh?" I whisper to him, grabbing his ass with both my hands. Louis jumps, squeaking quietly. I wink at him and press his body closer to mine "I can play too" I mutter against his ear lobe. I pull back "I'll have a 7inch meatball sub, what about you Lou?" I say smiling sweetly. He scoffs "I'll have the same thanks" he beams at the girl behind the counter.

She laughs and walks off to make the sandwiches. Louis immediately drops his arms from my waist, I sigh at the loss of contact. It was nice being held, I felt warm and Louis feels too perfect in my arms. "So you like to play haz?" Louis grins wildly. I scrunch up my nose as the girl returns. I grab the sandwiches and pay her "aww thanks hazzy" Louis coos pecking my nose. Heat rushes to my face, making my ears red. "No problem" I smile and swipe my tongue across his closed lips. I wave goodbye to the girl and drag Louis away out of the subway. As soon as the door is closed Louis wipes his lips "you taste like.. Mint?" He questions.

I shrug biting into the sub "I like to have fresh breath." Louis rolls his eyes and starts to eat the sub as we slowly make our way back to the temporary xfactor house. "You owe me $7" I say to Louis as I throw my wrapper into the bin. Louis stops and laughs "but I'm your boyfriend" Louis says. I punch him softly "you don't even know my full name and were already going out..." I pause. I look to my right a see a white rose, I grab it a kneel down on the ground in front of Louis. "Hey let's get married" I add. Louis flushes and snatches the flower from my grasp "how about no and what is your full name?" He asks.

"Harry Edward Styles. You?" I ask back. Louis smiles "Louis William Tomlinson" he replies. Once we get back to the house I wave to Louis and go back to my room, our boot camp results coming in tomorrow. I flop down onto the bed and stare at the ceiling, I hope my singing was enough. I know I could have been better but my nerves got to me, I think my voice was more raspy than usual. I hit all the tones perfectly, using my full range apparently. Simon seemed to be frowning though, although he does that a lot. All I have to do is have faith.

-

Tears were streaming down my face, I hadn't gotten through. The camera man tried to follow me but I ran off down the hall ducking into a cupboard. I was sitting on the floor in the corner when the door opened again. Louis ducked in closing the door behind him, he jumped when he saw me. "Oh Harry" he sighs, sliding down onto the floor next to me. "I know I shouldn't be crying but it's hurts Louis" I cry, pouring my feelings onto this boy I've known for what a day? Louis throws an arm around my shoulder, I can see he'd cried from where he has tear stains down his cheeks.

"Harry it's okay to cry, I cried, a lot of people cried. You tried your best plus you met me so it isn't all bad" Louis says lightly. I smile weakly and look up into his eyes, I didn't realize they were so interesting. Almost grey but then they were blue, with a few flecks of yellow mixing in with the ice blue. If only I could draw. I wipe my tears away with the back of my sleeve and sniff "I guess" I reply. Louis smiles and draws me into a tight hug, his arms sliding around my waist. I wrap mine around his neck, digging my face into his shoulder. He smells so nice, like fresh water or the grass after rain.

I pull away and really look at Louis. His side-swept coppery hair and sun kissed skin, he was amazing. His clothes were so mismatched but he made it work and the glasses he currently wore suit his face perfectly. I run my tongue over my lips "you know Louis, your really beautiful" I say shyly. Louis sits up straight, his face turning pink. "Oh well um... I... Thanks?" He questions. I get up, grabbing Louis' hand I pull him up. "Before I never see you again tell me something no one knows about you" I smile softly, Louis fingers creep between the spaces in mine.

"My mums nickname for me is boo bear" he sighs. I beam and reach a hand up to stroke his cheek. "I wish I was older boo, it was lovely meeting you. Goodbye" I whisper, his hands falls from mine as I open the door. "Bye Harry" he mumbles. I nod and walk off down the hall to my room. I pack my suitcase fast as I can, say goodbye to others I've come to know and wait out the front for my taxi. I watch a blonde boy climbs down the steps, he seems sad. "Haz wait!" I hear Louis call out. Spinning around I watch Louis fumble down the steps and run towards me.

I raise an eyebrow, "what you doing Lou?" I ask, seeing my suitcase pull up. Louis shoves a piece of paper into my hand "call me" he smiles softly. I stare down at my hand and nod "sure." I hug Louis quickly making sure to squeeze him more than I should before walking to my taxi. As I climb in I turn back to Louis a give him a small wave.

-

"I'm so proud of you Harry" my mum smiles. We are sitting at the table eating dinner, my suitcase still up in my room untouched. "Thanks I guess" I mutter, pushing a carrot around on my plate. Mum sighs and gets up taking the plate and sitting back down, her eyes glued to me. I lick my lips, Louis' number burning in my hoodie pocket. Should I tell mum about him? Would she see that I like him? "Mum I met someone at boot camp" I start. She nods and folds her hands in her lap "how'd you meet?" She asks grinning. "Well I uh bumped him while using the loo" I blush.

Mum chuckles "great story" she says sarcastically. "It's not over" I say, mum looks surprised but nods. "We kept talking and stuff and went to subway together, then we hung out a bit today and I think I like him mum" I say furrowing my eyebrows. Mum smile softly, taking my hand in hers across the table. "What's his name Harry?" She asks. I grin just picturing Louis, his feathery hair and soft looking skin. "Louis Tomlinson" I say in a dreamy like state. My mum pulls back eyes wide "wait isn't he 19?" Mum asks. I stare down at my feet "18" I mumble.

Mum frowns "he's a bit old Harry" she says sternly. I look up at her, "you've always said age is just a number" I tell her. Mum gets up moving around to me, she kneels down on the floor like back to when I was a child. "Harry" she says firmer. I turn to her, my curls flopping to cover my eyes. "Mum" I say back. She runs a hand through my hair "your only 16" she says. "I know but he was just so..." I trail off. "Perfect?" Mum asks. I nod "he was funny, cheeky and quirky. He wore things that shouldn't match and pulls them off, wears glasses sometimes and his eyes and smile are like sunlight hitting the oceans surface" I sigh.

"Young love" my mum grins. I nod "he gave me his number, told me to call him" I explain. Mum looks up at me "Harry look I'm not saying you can't like him I'm just saying no dating okay?" She says. "Mum I don't even know if he's gay or bi" I frown. "You never know" she smiles getting up. I get out of my seat and shuffle down the hallway to my room, where I collapse onto my bed. I stare at my phone for what's seems like ages but really is only half an hour. I add louis as a contact and press the green call button, I move the phone to my ear and listen eagerly.

"Harry?" A voice asks, I smile. 

"Hey Louis" I reply. 

I hear a sigh "I thought you weren't going to call! The Tommo doesn't like to be kept waiting" Louis says seriously. 

I chuckle "like I wouldn't call" I say rolling my eyes, though he can't see. 

"So where do you live?" Louis asks. 

I choke on my spit "stalker much Louis?" 

"What me? Pfft no, so where?" He asks again. 

"I live in Cheshire, you?" I ask. 

"Doncaster, which is 69km from Cheshire funny right?" Louis laughs loudly. 

I chuckle "um no I don't get it" I say using my innocent tone. 

"Your joking right?" Louis asks, actually sounding surprised. 

"No." 

"Uh well then.. 69 is like a position..." Louis trails off with a cough. 

"What do you mean position? What kind of position" I ask. 

"Fuck... Well it's when two people-" 

"Louis I'm kidding I know what it is!" I burst out. 

"Thank god! I had no idea what to say next" he laughs. 

"Your lucky I stopped then" I tease. 

"Oh you charmer styles, so I'm beautiful eh?" Louis asks, I can tell his wiggling his eyebrows. I blush. 

"I guess" I mutter. 

"What do you mean you guess? Im a sexy beast if I may say so" he replies. 

"Can't deny that" I say. 

"Your not to bad yourself styles, just wait till you go through puberty" Louis laughs. 

"Hey! I am going through puberty I'll let you know" I scoff. 

"I believe you Harry *cough* not." 

"Yeah well shut up" I retort. 

"Oh Harry you burn me" Louis says dramatically. 

"Okay Louis why'd you want me to call anyway?" I ask. 

"I want you to come down to Doncaster over the holidays in three months" Louis explains. 

"What? Why?" 

"I just thought hey Harry's a nice bloke why not have him down for a cup of tea before I take him to my rape dungeon." Louis says. I snort. 

"Not really, I just thought you were cool besides my sister wants to meet the 'cute curly kid' uh" he groans. 

"Shame I don't swing that way" I sigh. 

Louis gasps "what? Lady killer Harry is gay?" 

"I'm bi but I lean towards guys more, I mean no lipstick which I find gross" I state. 

Louis hums "I agree, I've had girlfriends but I think I've always been gay." 

I nearly fall off my bed, Louis is gay! What is this trickery? 

"Your gay" I say before my brain registers it. 

"Thanks for reminding me Harry I thought I may have forgotten" Louis teases. 

"Oh shut it boo bear, I have to go bye" I say. 

"I'll call tomorrow, don't miss me too much" he flirts and hangs up.

Five seconds later and I already miss him.

-

Three months later and I'm at the Cheshire train station, it took a while but I finally convinced mum I was over Louis. I scoff at the thought, no way was I over him. But mum and Louis mum had chatted and apparently were best friends now, I bet you can feel my enthusiasm towards that. I was only staying for a week but its going to be the best week ever. The train pulls up slowly, families get on and off before hurrying about. I kiss mum on the cheek and move to get on the crowded train, with my duffle bag slung over my shoulder.

"Have fun Harry, love you!" She calls out as the doors close. I wave and squeeze between the people to find a seat next to a boy with black hair. He's bobbing his head along to his headphones, it's Usher. I give him a quick smile before leaning back in my seat and closing my eyes, only two hours till I get there. The train jolts making me jump in my seat, waking the black haired boy next me. "Sorry mate! My stop" I say before getting up. I just make it out the doors landing on the platform. I look around for Louis, who promised to pick me up with his newly acquired car license. His mum still thinks he's a hazard on the road though.

I hope not, I'm the one getting into his car. Turning around I see a striped shirt and a boy with a confused look on his face. I guess I have changed a bit, louis did say wait until puberty hit me. Well now my puppy fat is gone and I've grown too, maybe I'll be taller than Lou. Grinning I walk towards his back and tap on his shoulder "oi don't touch the Tommo" he yells, spinning around. I smirk at him "Harold?!" He says, eyes running up and down my body. "So did you become this good looking when you woke up and were 17 or are you a robot?" Louis asks, reaching to ruffle my curls. "I could say the same to you, I mean your hair... It's short now" I exclaim touching it, my fingers slide through it like it was silk.

"We'll I'm 19 now! I can't believe it Harry I'm getting old" Louis sighs. I pat his back before pulling him into a proper hug. "I missed you Lou bear" I mutter into his ear, my lips gently touching the lobe. "Cheeky as ever, I missed you too haz. Now lets get you out of here before all the hot boys come to the yard" Louis grins, lacing his fingers with mine. I blush and walk along besides him "why would you get jealous?" I ask. Louis scrunched up his nose "me? Jealous? You make me laugh styles, you'd be jealous if anything" he quips. I flick his nose "keep telling yourself that."

I beam as we walk towards Louis nothing but normal car, I really missed our playful banter. Even though the last time i saw louis, we had gotten kicked out of the xfactor. When we get to the car I realize I'm just taller than Louis. I grab him by the waist and stare straight into his eyes "I'm taller than you Lou" I say wiggling my eyebrows. Louis snorts and pulls away getting into the car. I throw my bag in the back and climb in "I guess we know who'll be topping now" he winks. I blush and look out the window "I don't like to bottom anyway" I mutter. Louis looks over at me "what?" He asks, genuinely confused.

I shrug "nothing" I smile. Eventually we get to Louis' family's house and its like everyone was waiting to see me. "Omg Harry!" A girl screams. I look over at Louis wide eyed "that's Lottie, she really likes you... Like like by the way" he adds, frowning. I smile softly "aw lou your the only one for me" I grin. Louis rolls his eyes and climbs out of the car me following behind him. Lottie runs full speed at me, maybe it I was straight I'd like her I mean she's like the girl version of Louis anyways. "Hey love" I smile at her. She blushes "hi wanna go out sometime?" She asks, twisting her hair between her fingers. She's works fast.

Louis rushes over, "Lottie he's gay okay like me so no he can't go out sometime" and with that Louis pulls me into his house. I greet his other family including his mum who insisted I was good looking enough to be a male model. I left the kitchen blushing "so where am I sleeping?" I ask Louis. He smirks and leads me into a room, soon I notice its his room. "Wanna share a bed?" He asks, wiggling his eyebrows. "How could I say no to that?" I reply, dropping my bag. Louis laughs, "Harry stop sweet talking me or I might start to play along" he sighs. I smirk, Louis gay, I'm bi so he could like me right? I'm still the same Harry maybe taller and leaner but still.

I kick the bedroom door closed and stride over to Louis. I move my hands to rest on his waist "hey" I whisper. His face turns red "uh hi?" He questions. I pull him a tiny bit closer, so our chests are nearly touching. "Did you miss me?" I purr in his ear. Oh yeah I can flirt now, thanks to Louis and I's constant banter over the phone for three months straight. I hear Louis swallow "yeah, maybe" he says. I brush my lips along his neck to his jaw then up so they hover above Louis own. "Maybe?" I question. My eyes stare into louis, I smile. Still the same ice blue mixed with flecks of yellow, still amazing.

Louis tongue runs over his lips "why did you want me to miss you?" He asks back, his hands slowly moving to my chest. I run my hands up his sides till they get to his chest, I grab Louis hands with my own intwining our fingers. "Yes" I breath. "Harry I like your curls" Louis mutters. I bring his hand to my lips a place a feather soft kiss to his knuckle "I like you Lou" I reply. Louis stiffens as my lips leave his hand "wanna play my game?" I ask. "The Tommo always wants to play" Louis smirks. I gently push Louis back until I have him trapped against me and the wall.

His hands fly up to my curls, running through them. I groan in the back of my throat and stare down into his misty blue eyes. I press my lips to his jaw and slowly make a trail down and across collar bone, his skin leaving a burning feeling in my lips. Louis moans and tugs at my curls harder, forcing my head back up. "I don't want to play a game Harry, I really like you" Louis breathes out. I smile and cup his face in my hands, running my thumb lightly over his pouty lips. "I just want you Louis, your perfect to me. You were perfect when I met you and you still are" I whisper, ducking my head down slightly.

Louis eyes are wide "I thought that was just banter Harry, I never realized you actually liked me" Louis says surprised. I lean in closer so our lips brush, leaving Louis warm breath to hit my lips. "I meant it in the cupboard three months ago, and I mean it now. I have a crush on you Louis" I say honestly. My eyelids flutter closed, Louis' closed a few seconds before mine. "So do I Harry, I wasn't sure at the xfactor but I am now." I close the space between our lips, sparks seem to fly as an electric current runs through my veins.

My hands move from Louis face to wrap around his thin waist, as my lips work passionately with his. Our teeth click and nibble at each others lips, while my hands force louis chest against mine. Louis opens his mouth, letting my tongue dive in. I moan as his warm tongue brushes mine, halting my heart for a second. Slowly I pull back and open my eyes to stare into Louis "your experienced for a 17 year old" Louis moans. I peck his lips softly "actually your my first kiss" I mumble, blushing like a child.

Louis smirks and kisses my chin "perfect, your perfect. My Harry" he whispers. "And your my Lou bear not matter what anyone says" I say sweetly. Louis nods "no matter what." We seal the silent promise with a soft, lingering kiss. And to believe this all started in a bathroom, with an awkward 16 year old and quirky 18 year old. Not a single person could have guessed, not even me.


End file.
